This invention relates generally to the field of methods and devices for conducting transactions with automated vending machines, kiosks, and the like, and more particularly to a method of authenticating a vending machine prior to consummation of the transaction.
It is known in the art to provide automated vending machines that vend various goods, such as foodstuffs and other consumer items such as phone cards, travelers checks, as well as services, such for example flight insurance, cash, etc. This disclosure uses the general term “vending machine” to mean any automated machine that provides any good or service to a customer in exchange for money, and is intended to cover conventional vending machines, automated kiosks, automated teller machines, and the like.
The art has proposed using contactless communications devices such as contactless Integrated Circuit (IC) cards and Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) as a means for communication with a vending machine and exchanging payment information. Such devices can be embedded in other devices, such as wireless communications devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants. See for example Atkinson, published US patent application 2003/0236872. Other references of interest include Japanese patent documents JP 2004-94550; JP 2004-38843, and JP 11-3-252069. Mackay's British patent application GB 2,383,176 describes a method of operation of a vending machine using a cellular phone.
Contactless IC cards are described in the patent and technical literature, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,730; 6,749,117; 6,198,361 and 5,698,836. Basically, such devices are based on a smart card integrated circuit which communicates with a remote scanner/reader over a radiofrequency interface (ISO 14443-x Standard). The cards must be in relatively close proximity (typically less than one foot) to the scanner/reader in order for communication to happen, as the reader supplies a low impedance electromagnetic field to generate a power supply for the integrated circuit and to support clock and data exchange over the RF interface. The reader performs a basic authentication process by which the card is authenticated, using either a symmetrical or asymmetrical authentication process. See e.g. JP 2004-38843. Contactless IC cards and the like have been suggested for various functions, such as car parking tickets, public transportation fare tickets, toll both collection, library cards, payphones, and various other retail and school applications.
When contactless IC cards are used for purchasing products or services from a vending machine, the cards are used to convey sensitive financial information, typically including a credit card number, expiration date and card holder name. If the vending machine is a trustworthy machine, there is generally no problem and the transaction may proceed without any problems.
However, the present inventor has appreciated that an automated vending machine can be a rogue machine and used to steal personal identification or credit card information. For example, if the machine looks like a real vending machine and functions to vend products, it may nevertheless be operated by an illegal enterprise that uses the vending machine transactions to obtain confidential financial information and subsequently use the information for illegal, unauthorized purposes. Hence, there is a need in the art for a vending machine and associated method by which the vending machine itself is authenticated prior to consummation of a vending machine transaction, e.g. prior to the transmission of financial information from the IC card to the vending machine. If the vending machine is not authentic (as determined by the authentication process), the user of the IC card can be notified and the vending process may be safely aborted. The present invention meets that need. The known prior art does not suggest performing an authentication process in which an IC card or other communication device performs an authentication of a vending machine.